Those Damn Pink Hats
by degrassichick
Summary: Chad Danforth is not gay. And he does not have a Chia Pet festering on his head. And Ryan Evans has horrible taste in hats. [Chyan!] [OneShot!] [Slight Troypay]


**Hello readers!**

**Okay, so after watching High School Musical 2, I developed a new obsession with my first slash couple. Chad and Ryan.**

**Oh, come on, you know that watching "I Don't Dance" made you squeal…admit it! Haha…so, I finally decided (after reading – I'm pretty sure – every Chyan fan fiction on this website AND Livejournal!) to write my own.**

**-**

**So, here is "Those Damn Pink Hats", enjoy!**

**-**

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

**-**

Let's just clear one thing up, I am not gay.

Chad William Danforth is _not_ gay.

There is no way on this planet that I could be gay. I like girls, it's a natural fact.

Which is exactly why I am going out with Taylor McKessie; because I am proving to the world that I'm not gay.

Reasons as to which I need to prove to the world that I'm not gay are still undetermined.

But, I'm not gay…just so you know.

I just wish that Ryan Evans would stop _taunting_ me.

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

-

_**Ryan**_

_-_

I'm gay.

Everybody at East High knows that I'm gay.

And everybody accepts it!

Okay, except for Chad Danforth – who hurdles himself into the nearest entry way every time I walk down the hallway with a guy in tow.

He's deranged, that one.

I just wish he wasn't so cute.

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

**-**

"Ready for your big date tonight?" Gabriella chirps annoyingly, plopping down across from me at our lunch table.

My eyes are fixated on a particular pink hat a few tables away from our own.

"Chad, hello?" Gabriella asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

I sigh, exasperated. "God, _what_?" I turn my head towards her.

She widens her eyes at me, a small smile tugging at her lips. "_Touch-y_."

"I am not." I mutter.

"Yeah." She snorts. "_Okay_."

"Okay what?" Taylor asks, sitting down beside me and smiling flirtatiously. "Hi Chad." She giggles.

Oh, God.

Troy joins our happy threesome, followed closely by Jason and that piano girl that I can't remember the name of.

Gabriella sends Troy a saddened expression.

He broke up with her two weeks ago for reasons that he hasn't even told _me_ about.

However, my eyes avert back to that hot pink hat.

Why does he wear those? Does he _honestly_ want the entire world to know that he's gay?

Of course, he's not an _ugly_ gay guy…I mean, you know, he's agreeable.

He glances over at me and sends me a puzzled expression, waving awkwardly.

_Great_. Now I'm a stalker.

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

**-**

_**Ryan**_

-

For the record, Chad Danforth was staring. At _me_.

Okay, so it was borderline creepy, but, cute.

It's just that strange, abnormally large bush on his head that creeps me out. Seriously, it's not that hard to buy a razor and shave it off.

Not that he would look _good_ with a shaved head…because he wouldn't.

Okay, _ew_.

As I wave back at Chad, trying my best to look casual, he quickly turns his head back towards his group of friends.

Taylor McKessie is sitting beside him, clinging onto his every word.

He's a jock, she's a geek, it doesn't mesh well.

_And a jock and a drama geek do?_ I suppose you are guessing?

…well, no.

But, we would make adorable babies.

You know, if guys could make babies…which they can't.

And if Chad was gay…which he isn't.

Chad glances towards Taylor and smiles at her, before his eyes glance back up at my own.

God, _what_?

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

-

That's it. I'm never staring at Ryan Evans and his damn pink hats _again_.

Not only do I come off as a stalker, but a creep as well.

Here I am, with Taylor, at Blizzards Ice Cream shop.

And, Ryan is here.

Ryan is here with…_him_.

Okay, his name is Josh and he's strictly choir. He doesn't know the difference between a punt and a pass, and he'll probably never score with a chick in his entire life.

Which probably adds into the fact as to why he's a homosexual; because no girl would have him.

Of course, I can't imagine what _guy_ would either.

Especially Ryan.

Ryan is _far _too good looking for him. Ryan's cute, Josh is…well, _not_.

Oh. My God.

I just said Ryan Evans was cute.

CHAD DANFORTH JUST SAID THAT RYAN EVANS WAS CUTE.

I just thought he was cute, and I'm staring.

Again.

Ryan glances up at me and sends me a puzzled expression; I narrow my eyes in return.

Taylor's face is twisting into a sour purse. "_Ryan_?" she asks exasperatingly.

Ugh.

"_Yes_?" I wince, turning towards her.

"Could you take your eyes off of Ryan Evans ugly pink hat for over a _millisecond_?" she asks, flicking her wrist in the air.

I send her a peeved expression. "My eyes aren't on Ryan Evans ugly pink hat." I toss back at her in a voice resembling that of a five-year-old boy's, and sounding freakishly similar to, _"I know you are, but what am I?"_

She rolls her eyes. "Liar."

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

-

_**Ryan**_

-

So, yeah, Chad Danforth is staring at me again.

Be jealous, ladies, be very jealous.

"So, thanks for agreeing to come on this with me." I say in a hushed tone towards Josh Williams, who is gazing happily at the waiter standing behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Josh murmurs, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I'm not sure why you'd go after Chad _Danforth_, though. He's, like, a lughead."

"In the wise words of my sister." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

But, he's a cute lughead.

"He's straight. Isn't he? He's here with Taylor McKessie." Josh states.

I shrug. "He'll see the light eventually." I say, eyeing Chad awkwardly. His eyes slit into narrow slits and he whips around in his chair, turning back towards Taylor.

_What_ a _diva_.

"So, Josh…" I drag out in an obnoxiously loud tone, dropping my fingers delicately onto his arm.

Chad's head immediately whips back around to face us.

Oh, yes, he will _definitely_ see what he's missing.

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

-

What. The. Hell. Is Ryan _doing_?!

He's staring at Josh as if he's Ryan Phillipe for God's sake!

Oh, God. I have to stop thinking like this.

"Whore." I mutter under my breath, shaking my head.

Taylor's jaw drops. "Oh my God."

Oh, shit.

My head whips up quickly. "No, not _you_." I say quickly, "It's…it's…"

"Ryan." She says simply.

My eyebrow raises. "Pardon?"

She shakes her head, laughing in disbelief. "You're seriously jealous of Ryan and Josh!"

"No, I'm not." I argue.

She nods. "Yes, you are. You have the hots for Ryan _Evans_."

"I don't have the 'hots' for anyone of the male species." I mutter in a sharp tone.

"And again, I repeat myself, _liar_." She says, smiling wickedly.

WHY IS SHE SMILING ABOUT THIS?!

Okay, so it's a demonic, I'm-going-to-kill-you-tonight-so-sleep-with-one-eye-open smile, but still, she's _smiling._

"Taylor, I swear to God I don't like Ryan Evans."

She shakes her head. "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when-"

Just to shut the girl up I pressed my lips against hers hotly.

Dear, God. Has this girl ever even _heard_ of Carmex?!

We break apart and I am panting heavily.

Of course I am. She's like kissing a goddamn blowfish!

"Oh, yeah." She declares, leaning in closer towards me. "You're definitely gay."

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

-

_**Ryan**_

-

My spoon clatters to the floor.

Chad and Taylor are _kissing_ each other.

Kissing. Sucking face. Dancing with their lips. _Together_.

The poor girl is trying to struggle under his large bush of hair.

I assume kissing him would be like kissing a Chia pet, but I would be _so_ up to the challenge.

They break apart, Chad pants, Taylor leans in.

And then stands up and walks away, leaving a very disgruntled Chad at the table.

He turns towards me and I stare straight back at him, my eyes blinking slowly.

"I'm not _gay_!" his voice booms before throwing some crumpled dollar bills on the table and stalking out of the restaurant.

My eyes widen and Josh laughs.

"Of course he's not."

"You can cover the tab, right?" I ask and stand up from the table before receiving his answer.

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

-

I just announced to an entire ice cream shop that I wasn't gay.

I am a genuine _dumbass_.

I stalk off down the sidewalk, my hands jammed in my pockets in a brooding manner.

"Chad!" I hear a familiar voice calling after me.

Oh, God. It's _him_.

"Back off!" I holler over my shoulder.

Ryan doesn't back off.

He's Ryan Evans for God's sake.

"I was just making sure that your totally straight self was okay." Ryan says mockingly, jogging ahead of me and turning to face my angered (and embarrassed) face.

"Because, you're not gay." Ryan continues.

"Shut up." I huff. And while on my tirade, add, "And those hats you wear are hideous, just so you know."

"Well, so is your hair." Ryan states factually.

My hand presses gingerly to my brown hair. "It is not."

"That was _some_ kiss you had back there with Taylor." Ryan says.

I snort. "Oh yeah, Academy Award worthy."

"Of course, I'm not sure why you'd make such an abrupt declaration after such a kiss."

"God, shut up!" I snap.

Ryan backs away, eyeing my confusingly. "_What_?"

"I made that declaration because of _you_! I could see you undressing me with your eyes!" I hiss.

Ryan snorts. "Well, aren't _we_ conceited?" he sighs. "And I wasn't undressing you with my eyes." He mutters as an afterthought.

"Well, whatever this _thing_ is with us…it has to stop."

"What _thing_?" his voice squeaks, eyeing me nervously.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, hurling my hands up in the air. "But, you just keep wearing those _stupid_ hats and walking down the hall with those _ugly_ guys, and parading around as if-mmmph!"

I am cut off abruptly by Ryan Evans's lips crashing against my own.

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

-

_**Ryan**_

-

_God_, he's cute when he gets flustered.

That's why I, Ryan Evans, did the unthinkable.

I kissed Chad Danforth.

I kissed Chad _Danforth_, the sidekick to King Troy Bolton, the basketball star, the _ladies_ man.

And let me tell you. He is a _hell _of a kisser.

Chad's lips immediately press into my own urgently, and he backs me up until my back is grating against the brick wall of Blizzards.

My fingers find themselves playing with that annoying bush of hair on his head, and his fingers weasel themselves under my pink hat, flicking it off of my head and onto the sidewalk.

His tongue thrusts itself into my mouth eagerly and I happily oblige.

We are so caught up in the moment, we don't hear the "eh hem" coming from beside us.

That is, until my sister's voice kills the moment.

"_Ryan_?" her voice squeaks out.

Chad and I jolt apart from each other.

I turn and see Sharpay standing on the sidewalk, her slender arms crossing over one another, with…_Troy Bolton_.

"Troy?" Chad asks confusingly.

"_Chad_?" Troy throws back.

"What the hell are you two _doing_ out here?" Sharpay demands.

Chad laughs nervously. "What did it _look_ like?"

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

_**Chad**_

-

"Troy, why are you with _Sharpay_?" my voice asks confusingly.

Sharpay's eyes widen. "You haven't told _dimwit_?" she fires out towards him.

_Dimwit_?

Troy shrugs. "I haven't told anyone, Shar."

"_Shar_?" Ryan snorts.

Suddenly, it all comes rushing at me.

The secret looks in the hallway that have been going on ever since the Lava Springs fiasco this summer, the urgent sneak-offs while hanging out with Gabriella, why he dumped Gabriella.

"You dumping Gabriella…" I start, "It was for _Sharpay_?"

Troy nods nervously. "Yeah."

Sharpay sighs, shaking her head. "I can't believe he didn't even tell _you_?"

"Well, it seems we've _both_ been keeping secrets from each other." Troy snipes, his eyes jumping from Ryan to me and back again.

"This was recent." I jump to my own defense.

"Yeah." Ryan snorts, shaking his head at me.

Troy sends me a nervous look. "So…you're…gay." He says slowly.

"And you're dating an Evans." I throw back.

Sharpay narrows her eyes at me. "So are you, apparently. Moron."

Troy shrugs. "It's cool, man." He says, giving me an approving, but small, smile.

"So is…_that_." I throw back, gesturing towards Sharpay.

Troy laughs towards me before lacing his fingers through Sharpay's.

"See you at home." Sharpay tosses his over her shoulder towards her brother before she and Troy walk off down the sidewalk.

I turn towards Ryan to see him smiling mysteriously at me.

"What?" I ask confusingly.

"You didn't deny that you were dating an Evans." He states simply.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And?"

"That makes us a couple, _Danforth_." He throws back at me before the two of us start off down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction as my best friend and apparently my _boyfriend_'s sister.

I laugh, rolling my eyes towards him.

He only gets away with the bullshit he does because he's so cute.

"So, what is it that attracted you to me in the first place?" Ryan asks, looking towards me and smirking.

I shrug, nudging myself against him. "I think it was those damn pink hats. And your reasoning?"

Ryan shrugs back at me. "I think it had something to do with that Chia pet festering on your head."

_Excusez-moi?_

I turn abruptly to face him. "There is _not _a Chia pet festering on my head."

Ryan simply sticks his tongue out at me and runs off down the sidewalk, causing me to chase after him; which causes us to fall back against the grass off towards the sidewalk; which cause us to, you know, kiss…and stuff.

-

☻☺☻☺☻☺

-

_**Ryan**_

-

I don't care what he thinks.

It's a Chia pet.

-

☺☻☺☻☺☻

-

**Ta-da!**

**Well, I hope it wasn't terrible…lol. I tried! **

**Anyways, R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

_**Peace, Love, & Cheerios!**_

**-degrassichick :)**


End file.
